


Hailey’s First Bikini

by BadwrongFox



Series: Well-Groomed [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Absent Parents, Badwrong, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bestiality, Bikinis, Come Swallowing, Content approved by SCAR, Day At The Beach, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dogs, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Underage, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Gaslighting, Grooming, Innocence, Lolicon, Loneliness, Loss of Virginity, Ocean, Ocean Sex, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Stranger Sex, Trust, Underage - Freeform, Virginity, applying sunscreen, stranger danger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadwrongFox/pseuds/BadwrongFox
Summary: A lonely little girl makes two new friends at the beach. Her mom doesn’t even notice.
Relationships: Little Girl/Dog, Little Girl/Middle-aged Man
Series: Well-Groomed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158785
Comments: 5
Kudos: 166
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a collaboration with a writer who wishes to remain anonymous. 
> 
> Read the tags and tell me if you like it, pervert.
> 
> Beta’d by SassyJohnWatson

It was another beautiful Saturday on the beaches north of Santa Monica. Shaun and his big mutt Buddy were chilling in their favorite little cove. Shaun had found this place years ago, a nice, quiet spot that the tourists hadn't found yet. Shaun was a simple man. He was in his mid thirties, had acquired a bit of gut from easy living, and came to the ocean almost every day to unwind. He had money from a generous inheritance, letting him pursue his passions without worrying about an income. Shaun was single, mostly because of his personal tastes. He liked ‘em young and small, which tended to creep out any potential partners. It didn't bother him, as long as he had his dog and his cove, he was happy.

Hailey was beyond excited. Her mom had surprised her this morning with a trip to the beach. They never went, even though her mom said it was a short drive, but Mom didn’t have a lot of free time. The hour and fifteen minutes it took to arrive felt like forever to Hailey, the excitement making the car ride stretch out until the little girl was sure they would never arrive. 

Hailey quietly rocked in anticipation in her booster seat as their Lexus pulled into the parking lot. It was already crawling with people, little kids, teenagers, families. It seemed like everyone had lawn chairs and at least three umbrellas.

By the time they were parked and Kim opened the door, Hailey had already unbuckled herself and slid out of the booster. She grabbed her favorite toy—a plastic horse, named Lady—and carefully climbed out of the car. She’d wanted to bring more toys but her mom had said she would lose them and could only bring one, so she chose the prettiest one.

In contrast to the other beach goers, Kim was carrying a shoulder bag but nothing else. She walked ahead of Hailey and the little girl hurried to keep up—it was hard to walk on the sand in flip-flops. They walked to a station and Hailey half paid attention to what her mom was saying—something about bringing an umbrella out over to the end of the crowd of people, she didn’t want to be around anyone. Kim pointed and the man nodded. 

Hailey took off her flip-flops to make it easier to walk in the sand but the sand was so hot that she had to hop from foot to foot quickly and after only a minute she put her sandals back on.

Kim didn’t acknowledge her child’s antics but told Hailey that she didn’t want to be near all the ‘obnoxious’ people, so that’s why they were walking for so long down the beach. On the way to their spot, the man drove past them on the dune, scouting out a spot far away from everyone else. The country club employee set up their station by drilling a hole into the sand to set up the umbrella and put a chair underneath it. He waited for them to arrive and Kim tipped him before he left. 

“These people always just want money. I already paid him to deliver the stuff, but nooo, he wants a tip..” she carried on for a minute, but Hailey wasn’t listening. She was struggling to pull off her shirt and jean skirt so she could go into the water. She’s only been to the beach once before. As soon as she’s just in her frilly bathing suit, she takes off for the water, so focused on getting in she doesn’t notice her mom is still talking to her.

“HAILEY CELESTE ANDERSON!” Kim bellows to be heard over the waves, “Come back here this instant! You need sunscreen or you are going to burn!!”

Hailey hesitated, already close to the water, but obedience won out. She ran back to her mom who squirted the lotion on her hands before running them along Hailey’s body. She moved the straps of the top of Hailey’s two piece to the side to apply sunscreen. Her hands traced wherever the elastic of the swimsuit met Hailey’s body, around her top, stomach, waist, and legs to make sure she wouldn’t burn. After applying it to Hailey’s face, Kim made sure to rub it in thoroughly, leaving Hailey smelling like coconuts and a little oily but without streaky residue.

“Okay, now tell me the rules,” Kim asked, reminding her daughter to be careful.

“Umm.. I can’t go deeper into the water than my waist. And if I see a shark I have to scream and get out of the water.” 

“Okay, Sunshine, go have fun and be careful. Come back in an hour and I’ll put more lotion on.” She didn’t need to tell Hailey twice, the girl shrieked and grabbed her toy horse, running toward the waves. Kim watched her girl splash into them for a minute before covering herself in suntan lotion, laying down a towel, and closing her eyes.

Shaun smiled, leaning back in his beach chair. The sun was shining, the gulls were singing, the waves were gentle, and Buddy was playing. It was a perfect day. He never had Buddy on a leash at the beach, he was named Buddy for a reason. The dog never got into fights and was friendly to everybody.

Buddy was busy chasing birds, which ended up leading the mutt to the more public section of beach. He ran up and down the sand, tail wagging like crazy as he made the seagulls’ lives hell. He was easily noticed by other people on the beach, with many complaining about the dog not being on a leash.

Hailey was getting tired of playing by herself. She was always playing by herself. She was the only child of two parents who didn't really like each other. They were both too busy being invested in their own careers and hobbies to worry about her. Hailey is used to being alone, but it still makes her sad. 

So when a big, brown and white dog runs up to her while she's wading in the ocean, she is beside herself. She knows her mom doesn't like animals and is scared of dogs. Kim wouldn't want her daughter petting one. But with a quick check to look at her mom, who seems like she's sleeping on her towel, Hailey reaches out slowly to pet the dog's head. "Here, boy."

Between the people and Buddy's own efforts, the beach is bird free. The mutt looks around searching for something else to do when a little girl reaches out to him. His tail wags, having found a new friend. He licks her hand, before getting closer and licking her face all over. Then, he dips down on his front legs, before running away and coming back. He wants to play chase, and is encouraging her to join him.

Like most little kids would, Hailey laughed and laughed as Buddy licked her face--it tickled and he was being so silly. When he invited her to play, Hailey didn't even think about it. Her mom hadn't said she couldn't make new friends, so she jumped toward him and then ran away from him to get him to chase her. They wound up playing like that on the beach--the dog would chase the girl, then the girl would chase the dog. All the while, they were slowly moving down the beach, away from the other people.

Shaun was startled from his relaxation by the sound of his dog barking and a cute little voice laughing. He looked over to see a darling little girl in a swimsuit chasing Buddy into his cove. Looking at the girl, Shaun felt a stirring in his loins. She was younger than he'd ever had, and so adorably cute. He smiled, plans taking form in his mind.

"Hey Buddy! Come here boy!" He called his mutt over, hoping the girl would be lured over too. Shaun was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts, and hoped that he looked pretty harmless to the kid. She couldn't be older than 6 or 7.

Hailey squealed as the dog ran over to her and poked her stomach with his nose before darting off--someone had called him. For the first time in a while, Hailey looks up and realized she didn't really know where she was and that she couldn't see her mom or anyone else--other than the dog's owner. He was wearing a funny shirt and Buddy had run over to him happily, so Hailey shyly approached him, not quite ready to leave her new friend. She wanted to say 'hi' and ask the man about his dog, but she got shy and clammed up, holding her hands nervously in front of her..

Shaun started giving Buddy skritches behind the ears, wanting to show that they were good friends. "Hello there! I see you've met Buddy, the friendliest dog in the world. I'm Shaun, and Buddy is my dog. He learned how to be friendly from me! What's your name pretty girl?" He laid back, smiling warmly. He wanted her to open up to him, to want to be friends with him before he tried anything.

The man was nice and she wanted to pet Buddy again, so Hailey walked up to join him. She beamed at Shaun, "Buddy IS the nicest dog in the world!! And he's really good at chase," she said conspiratorially, as if confiding a state secret. 

She gets close enough so that she's scratching one ear and the man--Shaun--is scratching the other. Buddy's tongue is lolling to the side and he looks so happy that it makes her laugh. Then she realized he'd asked her a question and she hadn't answered it. Like she's been taught, she always answers adults respectfully, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Shaun. My name is Hailey Anderson." The little brunette gives him a big smile.

He smiles wider, what a polite little girl. "It's nice to meet you too Ms. Haily Anderson. You know, Buddy seems to really like you, just look at that happy doggie face! And a friend of Buddy's is a friend of mine. Are you here with family?" Shaun can't help it—she's so cute up close—he starts getting hard. He has an average cock, but for someone like her, he'd be big. He wants to just grab her right now, but he knows if he can talk her into playing with him, she's more likely to keep things secret. Kids always kept secrets from their parents about their friends after all.

Hailey’s face turns a little sad. “Yes, I’m here with my mom but she didn’t want to play.” She smiles again, “but that’s okay because Buddy wants to play with me—if you don’t mind? Unless you were going to play with Buddy. I don’t have to.” She says because doesn’t want to be rude and seem greedy to the man, but she desperately wants to play with the dog—he’s so cute!

He's got her right where he wants her. "Why don't all three of us play together? I can help teach you all the games Buddy and I like to play. Some of them we needed a little girl just like you to play, so we are really glad you came along." He reaches a hand out to ruffle her hair, gauging her response. If it's positive, he can move forward. Negative, he'll need to take more time to warm her up. His cock is rock hard by now, and he resists the urge to rub himself for now.

Hailey feels like it’s her lucky day. She isn’t going to have to stop playing with the dog and will even get to learn new games. And now she has two new friends—Buddy and his owner! She claps her hands with excitement, doing a wiggle like she can’t keep it all in her little body. “Yeah!”

When he ruffles her hair, she doesn’t really react other than smiling at him. Her parents are so distant that it’s not really natural for her to have someone touch her, but it’s not alarming. Maybe they’ll play ‘fetch.’ Buddy seems like he’d be good at it, he’s so fast. And Shaun seems really fun, too—he’s wearing a wacky shirt, so he probably knows some really good, weird games.

She seems really excited about playing with them. Shaun wonders where to start with her. With how young and naive she is, he could probably start with something sexual and she would be none the wiser. Of course, she seems more interested in buddy, so Shaun figures he'll start there.

*"You know Hailey, Buddy likes to play the doggie version of leapfrog. Have you ever played leapfrog before?" Please let her say no. It's always easier when they don't know better.

Hailey has spent most of her life among adults, so she hasn’t had much of a chance to play with children her own age. She might have seen drawings of kids playing leapfrog in a book, but she can’t really remember. She shakes her head ‘no.’

Yes! Shaun can't help his big smile. "Well, leapfrog is a game where you jump and crawl over each other like a frog. Dogs play the game a little differently though. When dogs play leapfrog, the boy dog usually jumps on the back of the girl dog and they sorta wrestle. Its a dog's favorite game to play! Buddy loves to play leapfrog, but we never have a girl to play with. Of course, dog's only play with their best friends. Do you know how to be a dog's best friend Hailey?"

Shaun knows what he is doing is beyond messed up, but he doesn't really care. This isn't the first girl he's manipulated and she probably won't be the last. Buddy has broken in his fair share of girls too.

The game sounds really fun!! Of course dog’s can’t play leapfrog like kids do, they don’t really have hands. She wants to play like a dog! Sometimes, when she’s at home alone, she crawls around on her hands and knees and barks, acting like she’s a dog. Well, she did until Kim saw her and told her to grow up. “Yes! To be a dog’s best friend you have to hug them and kiss them a lot,” she doesn’t really know if that’s true, but it sounds right and she thinks that Buddy might already be her best friend. He belongs to Shaun but he’s still being sweet to her, even in front of his owner.

Shaun laughs casually, "That's mostly right! That's how you become a dog's friend. But if you want to be best friends with Buddy, you have to do something different. You see Hailey, when dogs want to be friends they sniff and lick each other, and when they want to be best friends they sniff and lick each other on the butt. I'm sure you've seen dogs put their face in another dog's butt before. So if you want to be best friends with Buddy, all you have to do is pull off your clothes and get on all fours like a dog. Buddy will see that you want to be best friends and will start to sniff and lick you. I know it's weird, but that's just how dogs are. Once he is done licking you, he may jump straight to leapfrog if you are lucky."

He wonders if she'll fall for this or if he has misjudged her naiveté. If she does go through with it, he doubts Buddy will be able to line up his mark with a girl this small, leaving her cherry all for him.* "If you feel nervous about undressing, I can get naked first to show you that there's nothing to be nervous about?"

Hailey nods the entire time he’s telling her about the steps to becoming a dog’s best friend. it makes sense—she has seen dogs sniffing each other’s butts! And even her mom said it was the dog’s way of saying ‘hi!’ How didn’t she realize this before! She could have been best friends with her next door neighbor’s dog! 

Then she remembered—she’s never supposed to get naked in public, it’s very bad. Her mom AND her dad had told her that. She had been reaching for her bikini bottoms and stopped..but then when the man said he would get naked with her, she yanked them down. Her whole life, Hailey has been raised to trust and respect adults— there’s no way that it’s bad if an adult is doing it, too.

Shaun almost drools as she starts undressing right in front of him. Her little tits and slit are so unbearably cute! Regaining control of himself, he starts taking off his clothes with her, and soon they are both naked. He catches her staring at his hard cock, "This is a penis, but you may have heard it called a weiner. Boys have them, including Buddy, but boy dog weiners hide until they really like you. Later you and I can play some games with my penis that are a lot of fun. For now though, get on your hands and knees like a dog."

Hailey looked at his wiener for a little while longer as she processed what he said, then quickly threw her swimsuit pieces on the ground and got down on all fours. 

“Arf! Arf!” She imitates, barking up at him before crawling around in the sand toward Buddy, giving Shaun an unbeatable look at her tiny bottom. She stretched out her neck so that her face was close to Buddy’s tail, acting like she’s sniffing him from a distance. She opens her mouth and starts panting, sticking out her little pointed tongue and huffing. She feels proud—she knows she can be a good dog since she’s practiced so much before.

Buddy has played this "game" before, and he starts to get excited. He immediately starts circling Hailey, sniffing and licking her all over with his huge tongue. He finally gets to her butt, and his tongue get to work. He licks fast, from her slit to her backdoor, covering everything in slobber. Shaun can't help it, he starts to rub himself as he watches Buddy eat this little 6 year old girl out on the sand. He knows it's only a matter of time before Buddy pounces.

Hailey laughs and laughs as the dog licks down her sides, but when Buddy starts licking her private area, she shrieks and flips over, so her butt is in the sand. She starts giggling again, gasping while talking, “That feels funny! His tongue is really rough!! Isn’t it icky for him to lick my ...down there?” she asks before looking up at Shaun and seeing him touching his wiener. She wonders why he’s doing that.

Shaun laughs, trying to make it seem like everything is fine. "I told you, he's going to lick you down there a bunch. It's normal, that's just how dogs do things. Though, if you don't want to be Buddy's best friend, we can stop playing and you can go home." He puts on a sad face, hand still on his cock.

Her nose wrinkled when he said the licking is normal and just how dogs do things, but when he said that they could stop playing and she could go home, she jumped off of the sand back into ‘leapfrog’ position. “No! It’s okay! I want to be his best friend! It just felt slimy is all. But I’ll be better at acting like a dog, I promise!” To show him, Hailey started swaying her hips back and forth, imitating a dog wagging its tail.

Shaun wanted to jump her so bad when she started wriggling her cute little ass around, but he had to stick to the plan or else this would all be for nothing. Instead he stayed in his chair, watching as Buddy came back up to her and stated licking her again, this time with the red tip of his cock sticking out. Buddy loved the taste of Hailey, his tongue covering both holes every lick, and soon he started trying to work his tongue into her tight slit.

Hailey squirms underneath Buddy’s attentions—his tongue feels so weird! But no wonder best friend dogs did this to each other—after a little while Buddy focused more on laving her with more force and it kind of felt good? She wiggled her body back onto Buddy’s tongue to try to get more of that funny feeling. He was really licking her a lot—they are going to be best best best friends!! She hopes that she doesn’t also have to lick his butt for them to become best friends. She thinks it would only be fair but doesn’t really want to, since it seems dirty for a person to do that, even if it is normal for dogs. She decides she will wait and do what Shaun tells her to do—it seems like he really knows what Buddy likes.

Shaun couldn't believe his luck. He was a firm believer that karma was bullshit, that there wasn't a higher power. For all the messed up shit he had done, he shouldn't have half as good a life as he did. He wasn't crazy, he knew what he did was messed up. But he figured, fuck it, he liked doing what he did and he hadn't been caught yet so...

Buddy was finally ready, the girl in front of him obviously receptive of his advances. He pulled his tongue from her slit, leaping onto her back. Buddy's cock was at full mast, and he thrust his hips repeatedly trying to find his mark. Instead, the cock went high, due to Hailey's small size, getting wedged between their bodies. This was enough stimulation for Buddy, who started thrusting in earnest.

Hailey made an ‘Oof’ noise as Buddy mounted her back, grabbing at her hips with his front paws. He was probably as heavy as she was, and it was scary to feel so trapped under the weight. She looked over at Shaun with big eyes and remembered what he said—that Buddy liked playing leapfrog and would wrestle while doing so. Hailey felt like she may not be playing it right. It was really jarring underneath Buddy's powerful hips.“What...am..I..supposed..to..do?”she asks between thrusts.

Shaun almost came when he watched Buddy mount Hailey. He reassured her, "You are doing great Hailey, he's playing leapfrog with you. You just have to stay there until he get's tired. He is having so much fun, I can tell! He really considers you his best friend." Shaun's hand is working his cock vigorously now, unable to control his lust. With a grunt, he cums hard, aiming for the sand.

She flushes when she’s told she’s doing a great job, happy that Buddy is having fun, even if it isn’t all that fun to her. It’s kind of weird, and a little uncomfortable, but on the other hand it’s fun because Buddy’s face is right above hers and sometimes he bends his head down and pants in her face, which other people might find weird, but Hailey thinks is cute. She’s really pleased with herself that she’s able to make him so happy. She looks over at Shaun just as he pees on the sand. She wonders why he did that and thinks it’s probably because the bathrooms are so far away.

Buddy thrusts happily away, his cock rubbing against the soft back of the little girl below him. Shaun still rubs his cock, once Buddy is done he will be hard again and ready for his turn with Hailey. The dog keeps up his pace for a few minutes before he thrusts one more time and sprays his cum across Hailey's back. He pants for a bit, before jumping off Hailey and starting to lick and clean her.

A minute in, Hailey starts being less concerned and having a better time, trying to wrestle with Buddy by moving her weight back and forth. He would shift his weight on top of her to try to keep her still and it became a fun little game.

Out of what seems like nowhere, there is something hot and liquid on her back. She freezes as Buddy hops off and starts licking it up—dogs are gross!! Her eyes start to tear up, thinking she did something wrong. “Why did he pee on me??”

Shaun gets out of his chain and kneels next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder and his cock near her face. "Hey, it's okay Hailey. He didn't pee on you, what happened was what happens with all boys when a girl makes them super happy. You made Buddy so happy, his penis shot what adults call cum on you. He only does that with girls who make him the happiest, same with me." He hopes she believes him, if she starts crying right now it could attract unwanted attention.

"If you still don't understand, I can show you, but I will need your help. Buddy will need some time to rest after playing, so that lets us have some people play time." He gently strokes her hair, trying to be as comforting as possible. His cock is hard again being so close to her young body.

Hailey is able to blink the tears back, but she still looks pretty skeptical. As Shaun keeps explaining, Hailey starts to feel a little proud of herself, because she was one of the girls that made Buddy the happiest.

Since Buddy is tired, she rearranges herself so she’s sitting cross legged next to Shaun. “Do you want to play in the water?” She is with adults like Shaun a lot, but none of them ever want to play with her so she doesn’t really know what to suggest. He’s probably too old to think playing with toys is fun, plus she only has one.

Shaun smiles at her, "That sounds like a lot of fun! I'd love to splash around. Plus, the waves are pretty calm right now, so it's the perfect time to get in the water. You're so smart!" The rocks extend far enough into the water that they should still be safe from prying eyes, so Shaun feels safe getting in the water with her. He picks her up, hands under her shoulders to help her to her feet. His cock lightly rubs against her, but he acts like it's nothing, like it's not a big deal his adult cock is touching a child.

Hailey leans away from his wiener because it’s weird to see. She’s never seen one before and didn’t even really know that they existed.

She grins at him, flattered that this adult man thinks she is smart. It’s nice to hear positive things from an adult, it makes her feel all warm and happy inside. Once she’s steady on her feet, she turns and grabs her swimsuit to put it back on, since they are going swimming. It’s the cutest one she’s ever had—the one from last year was pink and blue, which she liked, but it, like all the ones before it, was a one piece. This is her first grown up bathing suit.

*Shaun sees her pick up her swimsuit to put it back on and attempts to stop her, "Hey, no need to get dressed. You and I are friends now so we can play without clothes. I wasn't going to get dressed after all." He keeps a smile on, keeping everything casual. "Besides, you look so pretty right now. Your swimsuit is cute, but I think you look cuter without it." He starts walking into the water, naked, hoping she will follow his example and stay nude.

Hailey frowns briefly. She would prefer to put on her swimsuit, but if he says she doesn’t need it, she doesn’t want to be rude and put it on. And if he says that they can play without clothes, she guesses they can, although usually her mom makes her keep hers on. She runs off to the water, buck naked crashing into the surf. The sound of the ocean’s wave drown out the shriek of excitement she lets out as a whitecap knocks her on her ass.

Shaun laughs, before walking over and picking her up under her shoulders again from behind. His hard cock sticks out, trailing down her back as he lifts her, while his fingers can play with her nipples a bit from this angle. "That was really good. You are so brave running into the water like that. I know a lot of girls would be afraid of the waves!" Once she is on her feet again, he reluctantly lets her go. "Want to play a game with me?"

Not expecting any danger from a friend and not really knowing what to look for, Hailey isn’t really concerned about Shaun touching her body. Sure, she knows she shouldn’t let a person touch her special place but otherwise, the little girl doesn’t think there is a problem. Plus, this is the most attention she has gotten from an adult in weeks, and she is loving it. “Yeah!”

He gets a worried face, acting like he is having second thoughts. If this goes right, she will practically throw herself at him. "Actually, I don't know. This is usually a game that grown ups play. I don't want to scare you or anything. I mean, you seem like a brave girl, and if we play this game we will be best friends, same as the game you played with Buddy. But, I don't know? Are you a big, brave girl? Will you not chicken out from a grown up game?"

Hailey listens to him talk about a great game they can play, but starts worrying when he says she might not be grown up enough for it. 

“I’m almost seven! I’m good at like every game!”she says indignantly. “I’m not a scaredy cat.” She looks at him and grins, looking like a trouble maker, “You are probably scared to play with me because you might lose. You saw how good I am at games.”

Shaun grins. That was exactly what he wanted to hear. "Well...okay, we can play. So, for this game, the goal is make me happy like you made Buddy happy. If you do that, you win! Remember what I said earlier, when you make a boy really, really happy, his penis will shoot cum out. Now, cum is bad for other animals like birds and fish. That is why Buddy licked it off of you. Now, he is still resting, so you will need to clean up my cum if you win. Believe it or not, but a lot of grown up girls like it. I know you are young, but you seem really mature for your age. You might like it too!"

Hailey listens carefully, nodding solemnly as Shaun carefully explains how bad cum is for fish and birds. She’s going to be really careful, because she loves animals. 

Shaun wriggles his hard cock in the air, teasing her. "The way you make me happy is you play with my penis. It feels really good for boys when you play with their penis, and if you ever want to marry a nice boy you will have to play with theirs. The way you play with a penis is you rub it with your hands, and put it in your mouth. If you do it right, it will make me really happy! I know this sounds like a lot, but I assure you, it is so much fun!"

The little girl is eager to prove that she can be good at this, so once Shaun tells her how to play the game, she doesn’t really even think about how weird it might be. It doesn’t cross her mind to second guess her friend. She reaches out and grabs the head of his cock a little too hard. “Would my dad like his played with?”

Shaun winces a little, "Hey, easy there Hailey. You have to be gentle, otherwise it hurts." He admonsihes softly, curling her fingers into a more comfortable grip. "This isn't a game for parents though, it's only for best friends like me." Moving her hands in a slow jerking motion, he continues. "What you want to do is rub it, up and down the long part like this. Then, you can put your mouth on the end and suck on it. But be very careful with your teeth, they can hurt me if you don't cover them with your lips. And if you really want me to feel good, you can also lick on my balls. That is the sack beneath my penis, and it feels really good if you lick and suck them."

Hailey frowns and then grips him like he showed her to, her two hands grasping his shaft lightly. She moves them up and down, and with the water, his skin is slick enough to let her do it with minimal discomfort to him. The 6 year old looks up at him as he talks about being careful with her mouth and ever-so-gently puts her lips on his tip, almost like she’s kissing his slit. It’s salty from the ocean but it isn’t worse than getting seawater in your mouth, so she opens wider and wider and wider, until she can finally actually suck the head of his penis into her mouth. It’s so big that once it’s there, the glans almost fills up all of the space by itself, but she tries moving her tongue to make him feel good, being cautious not to accidentally hurt him again.

Shaun is loving Hailey giving him head. Sure, she is inexperienced, but the fact that it's her, a child, giving him the blowjob, that really gets him off. He gently takes one of her hands and puts it on his balls, using her hand to rub them until she gets the gist of it. "You're doing so good Hailey. Keep sucking more of my penis into your mouth. The more you fit inside, the more impressive you are. Big girls can fit the whole thing, but you are still young so it's okay if you can't yet. You know, you can't tell others about this. This is something only true best friends like you, me, and Buddy can do. Other people will get jealous, and stop you from seeing me and Buddy. You wouldn't want that, right?"

Hailey’s hand starts rubbing at his balls once he redirects it there. There is a lot of stuff for a little kid like her to remember, and she’s getting overwhelmed—no teeth, not too hard, rub his ball sack, rub his shaft, suck him in. She really wanted to make him happy, so even though she knew it wasn’t going to fit, she tried to get as much of his penis in her mouth as possible but it ended up being a little over a third before he could feel the back of her throat start to spasm in protest. She couldn’t believe that big girls could fit the entire thing in their mouths. It makes her feel like she’s not good enough.

Hailey’s standing naked in the water, wet all over, trying as hard as she possibly can to make her new best friend happy, but maybe he was right—maybe she’s not good at this game. Then Shaun started talking about how if she tells people, then she could never see him and Buddy again. That sounds terrible! She wants to play with them again. But they don’t even know where she lives or know her parents, probably after today she won’t ever see them again anyway, even if she doesn’t tell anyone. It’s not fair!

Shaun can see how upset she is getting, and smiles. Despite her amateur efforts, he is getting close to cumming, her small, soft mouth and hands driving him wild. He reaches down, stroking her hair and subtly guiding her, "Hey sweetie, it's okay. I know you would never tell. You are so brave and smart and pretty, and you are making me feel so good. Just a little bit more and I am going to shoot my cum into your mouth, so get ready."

He’s always so nice to her! She takes his direction beautifully, moving her head and body just like he wants. She’s glad that she’s not letting him down, that he’s still having fun playing the game and that he’s getting ready to do what Buddy did. She’s a little unsure about getting it in her mouth, because part of her is still really suspicious it’s pee, but if Shaun says it’s not it must not be. She suckles, massaging his cock with her tongue and starts really working her hands, paying special attention to his balls and rubbing them carefully. She looks up at him, wanting to see if she’s still making him happy, if he’s still about to cum.

That look in her eyes, that desire to do good and please him, that is when he knew he had her. "Oh Hailey, I'm going to cum in your pretty little mouth!" Seconds later he does just that, groaning in pleasure with a big smile on his face. His cock throbs in her mouth and she can feel his balls twitch as they fill her mouth with his seed. He pants, face red as he catches his breath, a supremely satisfied look in his face.

Hailey thought she was ready but she wasn’t. How could she have expected it to be like this? It feels like his wiener is shooting it directly into her throat. She starts coughing and his cock slips out of her mouth, but she coughs with her mouth closed because she doesn’t want to let it out and poison the fish. She coughs for almost a minute before she gets herself under control and is able to actually swallow his deposit. 

Her eyes are watery from the effort of holding the coughs back as she says suprisedly, “It wasn’t pee.”

He crouches next to her and rubs her back, "I told you, that was my cum. We're officially best friends now, you did such a great job! I was really impressed that you swallowed it all. How was it big girl?" That was one of the best orgasms he had ever experienced.

"You know, Buddy and I come here almost every day. This has always been our little cove, but now it's yours too. But remember, only we can hang out here." He wanted to do more, but they had been playing for a while now, and her mother might come looking soon. It was about time to send her on her way.

“It was fun,” she lies, but it wasn’t bad—it was okay. “Next time I’ll be better at it since this was my first time learning the game.” 

The thought that she would never see her best friends again made her sad. “I’ll try to get my mom to come again, but she doesn’t have a lot of free time. And we live in Santa Clarita so it takes forever to get here,” she pouts, hugging him around the neck, liking the feeling of his hand on her back. She likes him more than any adult she’s ever met, because he actually cares about her.

He hugs her back, loving the feeling of her naked little body against his. "Just be sure to tell her how much you love the beach. I'm sure she'll bring you back soon. And one day you'll get your own phone and we can exchange numbers. Next time you visit, we can play more games, but for now you should head back to your mom. Make sure to get dressed first." He releases her, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

Instead of going over to put on her bathing suit, Hailey runs over to Buddy and throws herself down on top of him, hugging him and trying not to cry. This whole day had been so different, so much fun, that it felt so big to leave, even if she knew she had to. Why couldn’t she live on the beach? She could sleep under the overhang of the rocks, and then Buddy and Shaun could visit her every day.

Buddy wags his tail and licks her face, comforting her. Shaun walks over, "Hey, it's okay Hailey. We'll always be here in our little cove, waiting for you to come back. I know we will see each other again soon." He drops to his knees, giving them a big group hug. She's really growing on him, maybe one day he could casually meet her mom and work out a babysitting deal. He doesn't need the money, but it would give him more time with Hailey, who has become his favorite playmate.

Hailey clung to them both before eventually pulling back, sniffling. She pulls on her frilly, zebra-like bottoms and her light green top. She kisses Shaun’s cheek first, then Buddy, before grabbing Lady and walking back to the other side of the beach as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders. She kept walking until she was at the same place she started. She walked up to her mom, ready to explain where she had been, but her mom is fast asleep. She hadn’t even noticed Hailey was gone. The little girl sniffles and sits down in the sand, playing with her toy horse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was supposed to be stand alone but people wanted to know what happened next...
> 
> Thanks again to SassyJohnWatson die betaing!!

Kim was tired of hearing about it. For the last month and a half, her usually quiet daughter—who was easy to ignore—hadn’t stopped talking about the beach. If you said anything Hailey could turn it into something about the beach. Suggestions of ‘Go play outside’ were met with ‘it would be a nice day to go to the beach.’ When Hailey saw the fish tank at her dentist’s office, it ‘reminded her of the beach.’ When they were shopping at Target, Hailey had a meltdown and insisted on getting a new, bright yellow bikini ‘for the beach.’ 

It drove Kim insane until finally when Hailey asked to have her birthday party on the beach, Kim gave up. She said no, they were having a normal party this weekend, but said that next weekend they would go to the beach. Kim had been half hoping Hailey would forget, but that didn’t happen. Hailey asked ‘Is it the weekend yet?’ every morning during breakfast and finally, that day had come. Hailey had dressed in her swimsuit and was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast already when her mom woke up.

Kim fumbled around making her coffee and prepared herself for a long day.

—

Shaun and Buddy both took in deep breaths of that refreshing ocean air. They were kindred spirits, both loving the energy of the beach. Shaun walked to their usual place, their secret sanctuary hidden in the rocks. Buddy was following his usual routine of sniffing out any and all new scents hidden in the rocks. Shaun's eyes scanned the beach, again disappointed that little Hailey hadn't returned. Since the little girl had last visited, Shaun and Buddy had been alone. No other curious kids had wandered their way, nor any slutty teens or adults. They both missed their favorite little starlet, the girl who was so eager to learn and play.

Shaun set up his chair in his usual spot, the day was just starting and who knew what time would bring them today. Buddy continued his search, tracking all the new scents that had arrived overnight and wandering up the beach. Shaun smiled, he had a feeling that today was going to be a good day.

—

Kim was at her wits end. Hailey was being a little tyrant. The little girl had not stopped crying when they pulled up to the beach and got out—she kept saying it was the wrong beach. Kim tried to calm her down, but in the end she got frustrated, got back into the car and just drove to the beach they’d been to before. Kim wasn’t cut out to be a mother and Hailey could be such a brat sometimes. 

Watching the crocodile tears dry up on Hailey’s face as they pulled up to the right beach pissed Kim off. She was already tired and in a foul mood from the ‘wrong beach’ debacle. 

Hailey, on the other hand, was ecstatic. She grabbed her toy horse and her sand shovel and started running onto the beach, only stopping when her mom really started yelling after her, “HAILEY! YOU WAIT FOR ME RIGHT NOW OR WE’RE GOING BACK HOME!” Kim hated causing a scene but she didn’t want the little girl to get away from her. 

Finally, they got to the same spot they had been at. Again, Kim had paid for someone to bring a big beach umbrella and drill it into the sand. She laid out her towel and opened her cooler, drawing out some chilled white wine. She hadn’t eaten yet today, but some things were more important than food. She took a sip and half heartedly rubbed sunscreen into Hailey’s skin, leaving her with occasional streaks of white and smelling like coconuts.

Buddy's ears perked up when he heard a shrill woman screaming. He was curious about what all the commotion was, so he worked his way up the beach, ignoring most of the other visitors. That's when he saw her, his newest best friend. She had just finished getting sunscreen put on her, and he let out an excited bark as he rushed over and started licking her face. His tail was wagging a mile a minute, and he ignored the older woman who seemed rather confused.

Hailey let out a high pitch squeal in excitement and threw her arms around Buddy's scruffy neck, laughing infectiously as he started licking her face.

Kim looked up from her phone and yelped, grabbing Hailey by the arm and dragging her away from the dog, and then picking her up as quick as she could. 

“Holy shit! Honey! You can’t hug strange dogs!! You don’t know if they’re sick or aggressive!! That mutt could have bitten you!” Kim screeched.

Hailey had gone from shrieking in excitement to upset and frustrated when her mom picked her up. “MOM! That’s not a strange dog, it’s BUDDY!” she said, like that was supposed to be significant to Kim.

Buddy could tell this older woman was probably a protective mother. He had encountered enough of those to know that approaching one was not the best idea. It was better to look as cute and harmless as possible. Buddy sat down, tail wagging and with a big smile on his face. A few people nearby had glanced over at the shouting, but they all recognized Buddy, and knew he was a good dog.

Kim frowns and looks at the dog, who honestly looks pretty sweet and well-trained. “Is he just a dog that lives on the beach?”

Hailey nods and shimmies out of her mom’s arms and goes back to petting Buddy and telling him he’s such a beautiful, good dog. Hailey wants to tell her mom all about her other friend Shaun but something tells her she might not want to talk about him to her mom, because her mom might get upset that she has secret friends. “See, Mom! He’s completely fine! We played together the whole time we were here last time and you didn’t care!!”

Kim opened her mouth and closed it, not quite sure what to say. She doesn’t want to admit she hadn’t been paying attention, so she finally agrees that Hailey can play with the dog, as long as she’s careful, doesn’t hug him, and doesn’t go in the water that’s deeper than her bikini bottoms.

Buddy licked all over Hailey, not caring about the sunscreen. He was just so excited to see her again, he'd missed her as much as Shaun had. He started their old game back up, running along the beach and daring her to chase him. Everyone around them quickly lost interest, Buddy was such a common staple that no one ever suspected the things he had done in the cove.

Shaun had finished his sunscreen, getting comfortable in his chair. His thoughts drifted to little Hailey, cock becoming hard at the memory. He unzipped his shorts, fishing out his dick and starting to idly stroke it. He wanted too badly to feel her small, soft hands on him again, to feel her eager lips trying to fit his cock in.

Hailey ran around with Buddy, having a blast, but was careful any time he started running toward the rocks to run the opposite way. She frustrated him like this for about 5 minutes, before she finally saw her mom had laid down and started sun-tanning again. As soon as she knew her mom wasn’t watching, Hailey streaked off, running with Buddy down the shore line and hiding behind the rocks as quickly as she could. 

She saw Shaun in his chair and didn’t even really register his dick before she leapt on top of him, crawling onto his lap to hug his neck, “SHAUN!”

Shaun's eyes shot open, surprise and pure joy spreading through his body. "Hailey! You're back sweetie!" He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, his cock grinding deliciously against her body. His arousal was already high and he wanted to pull her new bikini to the side and fuck her right there on the chair.

He controlled himself, breaking off the hug to look at her. "We missed you so much Hailey! It's been lonely here without you here. No one else is good enough friends to play our games with. Only you sweetie." He kissed her, his tongue exploring her mouth.

Hailey squealed and hugged him, so excited to see him and Buddy again after so long. He looked the same as before, and he was even wearing another silly shirt.She was about to tell him how much she missed him, too, when Shaun put his tongue in her mouth! 

She jerked backward, almost falling off of his lap and instead putting her butt directly on his hard-on. She made a grossed out face and wiped her mouth with her arm “Ewww!!!!” She said the same thing every time she saw her parents kiss, but even then, they didn’t do it very often.

He let out a good natured laugh even as her butt ground so nicely against his cock. He told himself that today was the day he would take little Hailey's virginity. "Sorry Hailey, I was just so excited to see you again that I kissed you like how grown-ups kiss. When adults love each other they use their tongue like how I just did. If you want to learn, then I can teach you. I remember how mature you are sweetie."

Buddy stood next to them, licking Hailey when he could. He was excited to play, memories of the last visit making his red cock slide out of his sheath already. This was the first time they had gotten a repeat visitor since they had first found the cove.

He could see Hailey hemming and hawing. She didn’t really want to kiss with tongues because it seemed slimy and weird, but she did like being called grown-up and she also really liked Shaun and Buddy. She spends a lot of time with adults, so she could tell that Shaun really wanted her to say ‘yes.’ And there wasn’t really a reason not to. “Okay,” she nodded, getting excited about it now that she’d committed. “I don’t know how long my mom will let me play here though. I don’t think she liked me playing with Buddy. She doesn’t like dogs.” She stuck her tongue out at the last part.

He looked thoughtful, one hand on his chin. "Then perhaps we should skip the little games and play the big ones? I know Buddy here really wants to play." Buddy woofed at hearing his name, tail never stopping it's motion. His cock was slowly sliding out of his sheath, he really wanted to mount her again. Shaun had other ideas however, and he wanted to push the envelope more. If he was going to convince her to give her virginity to him, he needed to work up to it a bit.

He acts like he just had a 'Eureka!' moment, snapping his fingers. "I know! Why don't you play the game you and I played, but with Buddy? Remember, when we went into the waves and you played with my penis in your mouth? I know Buddy would love that!" He smiled down at her like what he suggested wasn't incredibly messed up.

Hailey clapped her hands at playing with Buddy, not really worried about the type of game. If she had fun doing it with a human, she knew it would be nice to do with Buddy. She bounced up and down on Shaun’s lap with excitement. “Okay! Do you think he’ll hold still?!”

Shaun gave her an excited smile, he could feel her tight slit bouncing on his cock. God, he just wanted to grab her hips and take her right here. Instead, he collected himself, telling her, "Don't worry, Buddy is well trained. Let me show you." He turned to Buddy, "Buddy, roll over!"

They'd practiced this trick before and it was a little different than the norm. Rather than completely rolling over, Buddy instead stopped on his back, his red cock and balls bouncing between his legs for all to see. Shaun turned to Hailey, rubbing her back with one hand, "See, now he is all ready for you. You know, to save time, we can play a game while you play with Buddy. That way we all can play together! Plus, the game I'm thinking of has me do most of the work anyway, so you can focus on Buddy. What do you say big girl?"

Hailey was clamoring off of Shaun’s lap before he even stopped talking. She got down on all fours in front of Buddy and panted at him, woofing softly to greet him before crawling up to the dog spread out on the sand. 

Hailey didn’t really think about what Shaun said—she loved games and she wanted to get as much quality time in as she could before her mom made her leave. “Yeah, that’s okay!” The little girl didn’t ask any more questions and leaned into Buddy’s chest, kissing the arch of his red and white rib cage. “Hey, Buddy. You want me to play with your wiener?”she asked softly.

Shaun almost jumped out of his chair, rock hard at the sight of little Hailey eagerly crawling over to Buddy and talking to him. She was such a perfect little slut, asking permission first before doing anything. "I can tell he does, look how hard his penis is for you. So for our game, all you have to do is stay on all fours with your butt in the air. I'll do the rest. It'll feel weird at first, but I know how brave you are. Other girls would have already run back to Mommy, too scared to try new games. But not you. You are such a brave girl for me."

He sidled up to her ass, reaching out to gently stroke her skin. He was worried how she had mentioned that her mother had seen her playing with Buddy and wasn't happy about it. It would be impossible to explain things away if her mom came around the rocks now. "You look so beautiful in this bikini Hailey. Is it new?"

Hailey flushed at all the praise he gave her about being so mature and brave. He made her feel special and loved and like for the first time in her short life that an adult actually saw and acknowledged her. She kissed the tip of Buddy’s penis—it was so pretty and bright red! It looked like her mom’s lipstick! She wriggled happily and looked back at him. “Yes! It’s brand new! I thought if I had a hard time finding you when I came to the beach maybe you could find me because it is such a bright yellow. Do you really like it?” She’s distracted from tending to Buddy by talking with Shaun.

Shaun nodded, his hands sliding to cup her cute little butt. He rubbed her cheeks, playing with her ass through her bikini bottoms. "Yes, you look amazing in it. Though we should take it off for now, if cum gets on it, it could stain."

“And if it got cum on it and Buddy licked it, it could hurt him,” Hailey said matter-of-factly, remembering how cum shouldn’t be allowed in the water because it could hurt the animals. She loved Buddy and didn’t want to poison him, so she shimmied off her bikini bottoms, throwing them in the sand by Buddy’s tail. “What kind of game are you going to play, Shaun?” Hailey asked, sitting back on her feet because without her bottoms it does feel a little embarrassing.

He helped her take off her top too, putting her bikini in his chair for now. His hands roamed her exposed skin, loving how incredibly soft she was. "Well, it's a game similar to the one you're about to play with Buddy. It'll make my cock feel really good, and it should feel amazing to you once you get used to it. What I'm going to do first is get you ready with my fingers, so just relax and trust me sweetie."

“Oh....okay,” Hailey said, shifting back so that she was on all fours, all pale skin and innocence. Then she tipped forward and kissed Buddy’s tip again, and when the dog jerked under her she started lapping at it, “Like this, right Mr. Shaun?”

The sight of Hailey starting to lick at Buddy's cock almost caused Shaun to lose it right there. Her cute ass pointed in his direction, her little holes on display. His hands stroked her thighs, starting to work closer to her tight slit. "Yes, you're such a good learner! You are doing it just like I taught you. Now, do you know what this is called?" He touched her pussy, rubbing the outside gently. He knew she was jumpy and it would probably take a bit before she would relax enough for him to put his dick in her. He had to get her ready, if he hurt her now she may never come back.

Hailey was having a lot of fun licking at Buddy while he wiggled underneath her. She mostly licked him like a lollipop, but decided to try to suck him a little. He tasted good—and it was fun to feel him in her mouth. He wasn’t actually slimy at all, just slippery. She popped off when she realized Shaun was talking to her again—she was having a lot of fun! “Mom calls it my kitty. But dad says you have to call it the right word and it’s a VA-GI-NA. And no one is supposed to touch it but me.” She belatedly shifts her body away from him.

Shaun smiled, she could be so cute sometimes. "That's right, though grown ups like to call it a pussy. Like a pussy cat! It's like how my penis can be called a cock. And, since we are so close, it's okay for me to touch it, though it also has to be our secret. Plus, the more I play with it, the better it feels!" He reached out again, hands gently trying to guide her back into position.

Hailey was an inherently obedient little girl, and when he moved her hips into place she held still for him. She laughed, thinking that calling her special place cat names was weird, but she knew Shaun wouldn’t lie to her. Friends don’t do that. “Okay. I guess it’s okay but you have to promise not to tell my mom! She would be upset with me. “ Hailey leans forward again, filling her mouth with Buddy’s red doggy cock.

Buddy laid back with a big, toothy smile on his face, loving the attention Hailey was lavishing on his cock. Shaun was always amazed that she could be so on board with everything. All he had to say was the word, and she would follow it. He stroked her pussy, more rapidly this time, not yet pushing a finger inside. "I won't tell your mom if you won't. How does this feel sweetie?" His cock was just inches away from her pussy, throbbing in need.

“It feels okay. Kinda ticklish,” Hailey said truthfully. She didn’t mind it, and it seemed like Shaun was having fun playing his game. She was really glad that Shaun wouldn’t tell her mom, Hailey didn’t want to get into trouble. 

Remembering that Shaun said it was important to rub the balls while playing his game, Hailey balanced on one hand and started massaging Buddy’s sack. He squirmed under her but looked happy, so kept doing that while trying to take him all the way in her mouth, but he was too big.

With her mouth otherwise occupied, he stopped asking her questions, instead switching to encouragements. "Look at you! You remembered to play with the balls. I'm so proud of you, you're doing such a great job! And Buddy looks like he is really loving it!" He rubbed a little harder, before finally slipping his first finger inside of her. She was insanely tight, and now he was a little worried that no matter what he did, this was going to really hurt her. He didn't want that, she was such a good little girl, and she had taken a special place in his heart.

The rubbing felt good. Hailey was warm and happy and thought she might be winning at her game—she wasn’t sure, but Buddy sure seemed to be liking it. All of a sudden she felt a tight pinch and an intrusion in her kit...pussy. She tensed up but the pinch was temporary, she just felt like something was in her that shouldn’t be. She stopped sucking Buddy for a second to look back. She was surprised at what she thought she saw—“Your finger can fit inside me!?!” Wow. She didn’t know anything could go in there.

He laughed, if she was impressed by a finger, just wait until his cock got in her. He kept fingering her, stroking her ass with his free hand. "Yes, and your pussy can fit a lot more as you practice with it. Once you get used to it, my fingers will feel great. Now don't forget about Buddy, you're leaving him hanging there."

“Oh! Sorry, Buddy!” Hailey said directly to the dog. She rubbed his belly and then did what she did with Shaun, and started licking his balls. It was a different experience, because Buddy’s balls had some little brown hairs on them and thick, black skin. They were heavy and too big to completely fit in her mouth so she suckled and licked them as best she could. She felt bad that Shaun said she had been ignoring Buddy so redoubled her efforts, not really paying any mind to the game Shaun was playing behind her. She didn’t understand how to play anyway.

"You're doing such a good job. Just keep making Buddy happy and he will cum soon. You know, you're the first girl to come back and play with us like this. All the others got scared, and were too immature. And they were older than you, which shows just how brave and mature you are!" He shifted closer so that the head of his cock was starting to rub against her ass cheek, while also slipping a second finger inside. "Once you feel good from my fingers, I will switch to my cock, which is where it will feel the best. Once I cum in you, you win!" He didn't want to try and sneak his cock in her, not wanting to betray her trust. If she knew it was coming, she could prepare for it better.

Hailey flushed at the praise. She loved making Shaun happy and he thought she was going to win her game with Buddy soon! She widened her stance below Shaun instinctively, allowing him to work the second finger in. “I don’t think I’m going to win the game with you. Your weiner..I mean, your cock is too big to squeeze into my pussy,” the seven-year-old said matter-of-factly. “It can’t make me feel good and I can’t win if it can’t fit inside,” she said a little sadly. She didn’t like the feeling of disappointing Shaun.

"That's why I am using my fingers for now, to get you ready for my cock. Your pussy can stretch, and the better you feel, the more it can stretch. If you relax and let my fingers do their work, I bet you can win this game. I wouldn't play the game if I didn't think you could win, that wouldn't be fair." He hoped this would be enough to convince her, otherwise, he would have to back off, and wait for her to grow older, and Shaun wasn't used to having to be patient.

Hailey didn’t quite understand everything Shaun was saying, but she did understand that he thought she could do this. She put her effort into following in his instructions, relaxing against the unfamiliar feeling down there. When she did, she found that he was right—it seemed to feel better already. 

Buddy whined and pawed at her and she felt guilty for not giving him all of her attention. He was such a sweet dog. She moved to suck on his tip again, rubbing his stomach and then really playing with his balls, trying desperately to get him to win the game with her. She was starting to really have fun, too. She liked this game. It made her feel special that she could make her best friends happy.

Shaun felt her relax, always impressed with her compliance. Still, she was very tight and he wondered if it would be better to just start working on getting his cock in there. No, that was just his horny brain thinking. Trying to rush things would just hurt her, and then she wouldn't want to play anymore. Wriggling his two fingers in her, he started rubbing her clit with his thumb, curious if it would help even with how young she was. Buddy was wriggling, clearly getting close to his own climax. His cock was twitching in her mouth, no doubt leaking plenty of precum.

Having Shaun’s fingers inside her was weird, but whatever he was doing now...it felt kinda good. She made a muffled noise around Buddy’s cock and the vibrations in her mouth started making him drool his salty cum inside her mouth. At least, naive little Hailey thought the gentle trickle of precum was his cum. She was so excited she was winning that she sucked with a purpose, wanting to be sure none spilled out so nothing could hurt any of the birds or fish. 

She gasped around Buddy’s cock when Shaun started touching something sensitive down there causing her to tense up and with a little squeak.

He grinned when he heard her gasp, knowing that she had to be feeling something. He had stretched her out, but her young body wasn't producing much lubrication yet. Maybe she was too young, or maybe she just needed more time, Shaun wasn't sure. Buddy finally let out a small whine as his cock started shooting ropes of cum into Hailey's willing mouth. He had a dopey dog grin on his face, totally relaxed in the sand.

Hailey wasn’t ready and sputtered, not expecting the surge of cum. It went everywhere. All over her face, up her nose, droplets of it even got on her tiny little girl titties. She coughed and then started licking the cum that had dripped onto Buddy’s fur off—she is really mad at herself for not swallowing it all and protecting the animals. She really doesn’t mind the way it tastes—better than Shaun’s did. Her pussy contracted with surprise when she got sprayed with cum but then it seemed to relax more around him while she was focusing on other stuff.

He rubbed her back when she got caught off guard by Buddy, doing his best to comfort her. "Easy there sweetie, are you okay? You're doing a fantastic job cleaning him up, I'm honestly impressed, Hailey." Buddy got to his feet, licking her body to help clean her back. Shaun meanwhile worked a third finger inside her. Once she was used to that, she would be ready for his cock.

Now that it is all cleaned up and not a danger, she laughed excitedly as Buddy licked her. “I won!” she cheered, grinning up at him. Now that she didn’t have Buddy to focus on, she was paying more attention to what was happening behind her. “Is this okay? Do you think it’s going to fit?” She didn’t want to tell him but her pussy was starting to twinge. It wasn’t too bad though. She was a big girl and could handle it—wanted to handle it for him.

"You sure did win! That was the fastest I've ever seen him cum like that! I think it'll fit, but if we got you more wet we could make it feel better. Why don't you join me in my chair? I'll use my tongue to help get you wet and you can suck on my cock to get me wet. That will help me slide in better." He pulled his fingers from her, getting back into his chair and inviting her to climb on top of him.

“You’re going to lick me like a dog?” Hailey asked. She vividly remembered Buddy doing that before playing leapfrog. The little girl was incredibly biddable and climbed right up onto Shaun’s lap before a confused look overtook her naive face as she tried to work out the logistics of exactly what was going to happen.

He smiled, she looked so adorable when she was confused. "Alright, turn around and put your pussy in my face. That will put my cock near your mouth, and we'll be able to make each other feel good. Then, when you're ready, you'll turn around and slide my cock inside you. I'll let you control how fast you put it in, I trust you to do well." Buddy had curled up next to them, resting after cumming in Hailey's talented mouth.

Hailey frowned. That didn’t make sense. “But you have to cum in my mouth for me to win.” She looked at him with an expression that said ‘Duh!’ Maybe she was a little too focused on being competitive.

"You're just getting my cock wet so it'll fit better. I'm not going to cum in your mouth, that would be cheating, and friends don't cheat." He rubbed her thigh, keeping a friendly smile on his face. In reality he was incredibly pent up, wanting to take her how she was right now. But he had done that with others, and none of them ever returned. He didn't want that with Hailey, she was his perfect little slut.

“Why?” Hailey doesn’t get why it would be cheating to cum in her mouth. “You did it before! Why is it cheating now?” His hand felt good running over the skin of her thigh and it made her rock back and forth in his lap.

"Because this is a different game this time sweetie. Like I said earlier, it's a similar game, but different. Although, if you want to try, we can attempt getting my cock in now. Just be careful, it will hurt at first, but once you adjust it'll feel good."

She thought about it and nodded, shifting her weight to one buttcheek and reaching below her for his cock. It wasn’t a fluid movement, more like a few grabs. Finally she found it and held on. “I’m going to try to put it in and if it doesn’t fit we will take it out again and try the other way to win, okay?”

He had a huge smile on his face. Even after being told it would hurt she still wanted to try. His cock had leaked a decent amount of precum by this point, which would help the initial penetration. "Just be careful Hailey, I know you can do this, but I still care about you and don't want you to hurt yourself. Try rubbing the tip at the entrance a bit, that may help." She was so hot, naked in his lap with her hand on his cock. He gently placed his hands on her hips to help guide her down.

Hailey held herself up with one hand and with the other she did as he said, awkwardly sliding his cock against her slit. It still seemed really big and Hailey was skeptical...but if Shaun said she could do it she believed him.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You can do this Hailey. I know you can." He relaxed into his chair, loving every second of this game. He knew she wouldn't quit on him, she was such a good girl. She'd make it work.

Finally, Hailey bumped his tip directly to her slit, trying to get it to fit in. Her dexterity isn’t good and, being a virgin, she isn’t used to the movement and can’t quite get the angle right. His cock slides up against her again and again and it’s obvious she’s getting frustrated. “Shaun! You put it in! I can’t make it fit!!” she said with a huff.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm pretty big, so it's a tight fit. Here, I'll hold it straight up, and you can lower yourself onto it at your own pace." He grabbed his cock, pointing it straight up for her. Hearing Hailey ask him to put it in and that she couldn't make it fit filled him with pride. He rubbed his cock, spreading his precum around for lube.

His words soothed her and she nodded, bringing her body down so his cockhead nudges between her small labia, coming to rest at her pussy. She pressed down with all her might, trying to force Shaun’s cock inside of her. Her spaghetti noodle arms started trembling with the effort of holding herself up. Hailey was getting worried that it wasn’t going to work after all.

He gently placed a hand on her thigh in reassurance, also starting to worry this wouldn't work. He should tell her to try sucking on him some, but he is too hard and impatient by this point, his cock almost inside of her pussy. He puts his other hand on her ass to help hold her up, helping her trembling arms.

Hailey jammed herself down on his cock, doing her absolute best to get him inside of her. Her pussy held tight...until it didn’t. His cockhead popped in and the unexpectedness of it caused her to lose her balance hovering over him, forcing her body down deeper on his cock and ripping through her hymen.

He felt her finally give, felt his cock slide deep when she lost her balance. He knew this would hurt her, but he kept her impaled on his shaft, holding her in place to let her adjust to his size. He noticed a slight amount of blood dripping on his cock, and hoped she wouldn't notice. He immediately started rubbing her thighs, comforting her. "You did so well sweetie, you got the head in. Now just relax, and give yourself some time to adjust. I'm so proud of you, you are so brave right now."

Hailey’s bottom lip wobbled and she leaned in, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. As she snuffled in his arms, her pussy started to adapt, stretch. “Is the cum inside me yet?”

He hugged her tight, rubbing her back and gently speaking into her ear. "Not yet Hailey. I know it hurts right now but you are doing such a great job. We'll just sit here and let you get used to it. You are an amazing little girl."

Hailey clung to him and blinked back tears. She wasn’t upset—she wasn’t!—it just didn’t feel good and she couldn’t help crying. She didn’t want to be a crybaby though. As she sat down with him, partially stuffed with his cock, things slowly started to feel better. More manageable. Down there was still sore and felt packed, but it was okay. She was a big girl.

It took every fiber of Shaun's self control to not buck his hips into Hailey. Right now, he had to wait, let her adjust. His cock was leaking its own precum into her right now, so if he just gave her a moment, things would go easier. This was by far the tightest hole he had ever been in, and it felt heavenly. He couldn't help it, with his cock inside her and her sexy little body in his arms, he started kissing her, tongue pushing into her mouth. His hands stroked her skin, one moving back to her butt to grope it, the other still rubbing her back.

Hailey let out a surprised sound that was muffled by Shaun’s mouth, but responded beautifully to him, kissing him back. She was sitting up very stiff and straight—moving while impaled on his cock was painful. She held onto him, gripping at him desperately to balance herself as she started to work herself down onto him, worried if she didn’t start lowering herself that she would eventually become too tired and fall, making herself take it all at one time. The kissing and stroking and attention she got from Shaun help distract her from the incredible fullness of his cock invading her pussy.

Hailey thought this game was really weird, but Shaun liked playing it so she didn’t mind, even if it hurt some. Maybe he would play a game with her later—maybe ‘Hide-and-Seek’ or ‘I Spy.’ It felt good when Shaun held her up by grabbing her bottom, but it also stopped her from going down like she was trying to. She stubbornly used her grip on his arms to force herself down a little more. She didn’t know how he was going to cum in her if he wasn’t all the way inside. It felt important, like he had to get in. She started rocking in his hands, insistent about working herself down further. 

Shaun pulled back from their kiss just long enough to say, "God I love you Hailey. You're absolutely incredible." Hailey beamed at him when he told her he loved her but didn’t have a chance to tell him back before his tongue was in her mouth again. He could sit here all day, making out with this little vixen, his cock stuffing her pussy to the limit. He felt her start sliding further down his cock, trembling over him, so he put both hands on her ass to help steady her. He loved the feelings of her ass in his hands, her pussy enveloping his cock, her lips and tongue on his. Every other girl who had wandered this way had cried by this part, wanting to run away, but Hailey was his perfect little slut.

He could tell how insistent she was to get his cock in her, and by this point his patience had run thin anyway. He started rocking her up and down in time with her movements, working more and more of his shaft inside. Finally, with a slight thrust of his hips, he sheathed himself fully into her pussy. He kept bucking his hips gently, rubbing his thick cock inside of her. She was so warm and tight, his self control was leaving him. He brought one hand to the back of her head, pushing her into his kisses passionately. Then he broke the kiss, hugging her tight against his body. "Oh God sweetie, you did it! I'm in you all the way. How are you feeling? Are you okay sweetie?"

Hailey had let out a yelp when he finally hilted himself, pushing away at him briefly before pulling him close again. She kissed him as tears ran down her cheeks, unbidden by her but present because of the physical discomfort. “I’m okay!! I promise!” she said, voice strained before she stopped talking and went back to kissing him. Her clever tongue lapped into his mouth as she pushed down on his lap. “Can you cum inside me now?” she asked, voice wavering .

He smiled sweetly at her, she was such a trooper. "I will soon, but I need you to relax more so I can build up a good rhythm. Here, take your hand and rub at this, it's called a clit and it's very sensitive. It'll help you feel better." He took her hand in his, guiding her fingers to just above where he was buried in her. He showed her how to rub and then put both hands on her ass to start pulling her up and down on his cock.

Grimacing, Hailey rubbed furiously at her clit. At first it hurt but then her hand slipped and some of his precum got on it. When she put it back to her clit, the slipperiness of the fluid let her start to feel pleasure as she fingered her clit. It was sharp and unfamiliar and she was so overwhelmed—she couldn’t pay much attention to Shaun while she was trying to do this. She started making little whimpering noises that turned into soft cries. It hurt and felt good at the same time and her young body didn’t know what to do with that.

This was what he wanted to hear. Her cute little cries of pain and pleasure, he could recognize them a mile away. His confidence grew, and he slowed his pace, giving her more time to rub herself. The pleasure would start to overtake the pain soon, and then he'd have her begging for his cock next time she visited. Of course, it was only fair that next time Buddy got a crack at her pussy. He reached between them, hands lightly playing with her nipples while kissing her again.

She giggled as he touched her chest lightly, then tried to tickle his chest back, touching in the same raised spot. “That feels funny! All of this feels funny!” She kept rubbing and a few moments later, her eyes went wide. Her voice was urgent. “Shaun!!! I have to get down. You have to let me down. I have to pee!! I’m going to pee!!” She was frantic, beyond embarrassed but too close to the edge now to be concerned about how she’ll sound like a little kid who can’t control her bladder. If she didn’t get off of him now, she was worried she was going to pee on him!

He held her close, not stopping his hips. "Don't worry about it, just relax. This feels too good for me to stop, if you get off we'll have to start all over." He didn't care what happened now, he wasn't pulling out until he had drained his balls inside of her. "Just keep rubbing, and relax. Trust me, it's okay."

Hailey started hyperventilating, still touching herself while the need to pee rose. Shaun said it would be okay..told her to keep rubbing, told her to trust him—-and she did, but she really didn’t want to shame herself by peeing on him. She didn’t want to start all over either, but it would be better than the alternative. She was about to protest again when the need to pee overtook her and her whole body trembled and contracted, the impulse to urinate dissipating and being replaced by an intense, sharp pleasure. Hailey cried out and shook in Shaun’s arms as her orgasm ripped through her. After she came, her pussy relaxed a little more, giving Shaun more freedom. Hailey’s whole body went floppy, she looked almost like a doll.

There it was, there was no denying it. Little Hailey had just climaxed with his cock deep inside her. She was now more relaxed, he was now fully lubricated, and he stopped holding back. Grabbing her ass to hold her steady, he started thrusting up into her rapidly. He rubbed one finger at the entrance to her backdoor, knowing he had to take a crack at that one day. "You just came Hailey, that's what just happened. I told you it would feel good for you too. Don't worry, I'm going to cum soon too. You're amazing sweetie, the best girl I've ever played with!" He meant that, with all of his heart. She was the best fuck he had ever had, her inexperience and innocence only making this hotter. He could feel his own orgasm rising, it was getting dangerously close.

Gripping onto Shaun’s shoulders, Hailey felt like she could barely hold herself up. His body pumped into hers, his big strong hips thrusting into her and forcing her off balance, the only reason she didn’t fall off of the chair was because he was holding onto her bottom—it felt like he might be touching her between her cheeks?? But it had to be a mistake because she knew that would be really nasty. She didn’t want to tell Shaun what he was touching her back there because she didn’t want to gross him out. Hailey put all of her focus onto staying on Shaun and trying to make him feel good, but it was hard to focus because she was exhausted. Her energy was completely sapped. Her pussy didn’t hurt anymore, it was more of a dull ache that kind of felt good, and she found she liked the way it felt when he pushed into her. “I love you, Shaun,” she said, remembering she hadn’t been able to say it before and wanting to make sure her best friend knew she loved him. “And I TOLD you I was the best at games!!”

Hearing her say "I love you" as he fucked her pussy sent him over the edge, and he pulled her tightly down, hilting himself inside of the little girl as he released a massive load into her. This was far larger that their blowjob from last time, so much cum filling her up that it leaked out around the cock inside her. "You are the best sweetie, looks like you win again." His voice was breathless, he was trying to catch his breath after such a powerful climax. They sat there for a few minutes, both soaking in the afterglow of their sex. He kissed her again, making out with her as the both came down from their highs.

Hailey squirmed on his lap, happy with herself that she won again and that Shaun thinks she’s ‘the best.’ She kissed him again and again and again until she was breathless and then curled up and laid her head on his chest, his dick still lodged tight inside of her.

He knew he was forgetting something as he basked in the sun with his softened cock still inside Hailey's pussy. Something that had been pushed away from his mind due to arousal. It was something about...her mother! Panic energizing him, he reached out and pushed so she was sitting up, pulling out of her in the process. "I almost forgot, we have to clean up and get dressed before your mother finds us! Hurry and grab your bikini, let Buddy clean your pussy real quick of my cum. Remember, it's gotta be eaten."

Shaun’s panic caused Hailey to panic. She climbed down off of his lap onto all fours on the sand, frantically calling out to Buddy and patting behind her. “Buddy!! Buddy!! Come here!! Buddy please come over here!! Quick!” She wagged her butt around in the air trying to get the dog’s attention from where he was laying in the sun.

Buddy immediately hopped up, sensing the sudden rise in excitement. His nose quickly found her slit, sniffing in all the smells from the far too adult sex Hailey had just experienced. As cum leaked out of her, Buddy's expert tongue quickly went to work lapping it up. By the time Shaun was dressed up and handing Hailey her bikini, Buddy had licked her clean.

Shaun had been thinking. Her mother knew about his dog now. Maybe it was the best time to introduce himself? If he could charm her mother, maybe he could convince her to come visit the beach more? Maybe even let him babysit little Hailey from time to time?

Now that her body was clean, Hailey started to realize that putting her bikini back on meant that she had to leave soon, that she wouldn’t see Shaun and Buddy again for a long time, if not forever. She takes the bikini from his hands and in a shocking show of disobedience, she throws it onto the nearest rock. She doesn’t want to wear it if it means going back to her stupid home with her stupid mom!

Shaun is beyond surprised when Hailey tosses her bikini away. He hugs her close, regretting that he was dressed already. "Hey sweetie, I know it sucks that our fun is ending. But I was thinking, what if we met your mom with you? She could see what great friends we are, and I could mention that I am a babysitter. Then, if she needs someone to watch you, I could come over and we can have fun until your parents come home! How does that sound?"

Hailey’s face was upset and a little stormy, but it clears as Shaun talks to her—it would be really great if she could have her friends over! She broke into a blinding smile and scampered up onto the rock to grab her bikini, now beyond excited to get it on so she can go talk to her mom. She somehow pulled her bikini top on with most of the straps sitting correctly, then grabbed his hand and started tugging him toward the main beach.

Shaun and Buddy follow the little girl, Shaun adjusting her bikini a bit and feeling uncertain. This was a major risk, he really shouldn't be attempting something like this. Yet he was addicted to Hailey, wanted more of her. She was so perfect, so eager to play, and he had plenty more games to show her. As they came around the rocks to the main beach, Hailey excitedly pointing out her mother, Shaun smiled to himself. The universe had always smiled on him before, who was to say it wouldn't do so again now?

**Author's Note:**

> I love to hear feedback and am open to collaboration to produce more stories with similar questionable themes :)
> 
> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.) 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
